1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera capable of producing images less likely to include white areas or black areas attributable to over-exposure or under-exposure.
2. Description of Related Art
In a digital still camera, a subject light flux having been transmitted through a photographic lens is received at an image sensor such as a CCD, the received light flux undergoes photoelectric conversion, an image is obtained based upon the output resulting from the photoelectric conversion, and the image signal then undergoes various corrections and is finally recorded into an image recording medium such as a memory card. The digital still camera may include a liquid crystal monitor at which images can be displayed, and in such a digital still camera, the monitor can be used as a viewfinder by sequentially updating the display at the liquid crystal monitor with continuously captured images. In addition, the digital still camera may be capable of displaying at the monitor a graph indicating the brightness frequency distribution in an image, i.e., a histogram (see, for instance, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H7-38801).